1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sound recording module, and more particularly to, a sound recording module with favorable sound-collecting effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Current commercially available speakers are mostly unable to exhibit a natural sound field, and a reason thereof lies in that: sound waves broadcasted from the speakers are firstly passing through the air and then transmitted to a human ear, next, sequentially passing through an auricle and an external ear canal to be transmitted to an eardrum, and finally be sensed by brain nerves. In the aforesaid sound wave transmission process, the sound waves would be subjected to a phenomenon, such as refraction or diffraction, due to influences from the human auricle, the human external ear canal, the human skull or the human shoulder, thereby affecting the sound quality.
A conventional practice adopts a binaural recording method with the use of “a dummy head” to improve the aforementioned drawbacks, and this recording method places two miniature omnidirectional microphones in external ear canals of the dummy head (e.g., at positions near the eardrums of the human ears). A sound wave to be recorded is transmitted to the miniature omnidirectional microphones after passing through dummy auricles and dummy external ear canals, and the sound wave to be recorded would also be subjected to the influences of the auricles, the dummy external ear canals, the skull or the shoulder, namely, realistically simulates an influence of head-related transfer function (HRTF) on the human ears when the human ears hear a sound. As such, the recorded sound, when being played, can almost reproduce an effect of stereo sound. However, a user must carry along the dummy head to timely record sounds so as to reproduce the sounds that are almost being heard by the human ears, and thus it is very inconvenient in operation.